eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Chaos Descending Timeline
*Tradeskillers, please see the Chaos Descending Crafting Timeline. *Shiny hunters, please see the Chaos Descending Collection Timeline. Requirements *Characters must be at least a level 110 Adventurer to start these quests. **''You must be at least level 100 in an adventure or tradeskill class to enter Myrist, the Great Library.'' **''At least 40k+ potency is suggested. With the starter gear available in Tishan's Lockbox, along with 85 divine potency/stamina/crit bonus (available by running the Days of Summer event quests)'' * Note: You need to read one or two letters automatically placed in your Mailbox, accept the gifts, and follow the instructions to gain entrance to the Library. There is a letter for 110 adventurers and another letter for 110 crafters. If you lose or can't find the letter, you can get another copy from Jerol on the Isle of Mara. * Note: If you don't yet have them, this quest line rewards you with class specific epic 2.0 spells, and can be purchased from Alhuurn Khalen if you betray classes. * ''Optional: If you have completed the achievement Legacy of Power the rewards of last signature quest Elements of Destruction: Face the Chaos have a bigger effects.'' **''(completed the Legacy of Power Signature Quests)'' Free Gear * Near the zone in to Myrist, the Great Library beside Virlana Levora's desk is Tishan's Lockbox. * The Lockbox contains class-appropriate free gear for level 110 adventurers. The gear itself may or may not be an upgrade, however Chaos Descending heroics and raids require a lot more Resolve than PoP. ** The gear pieces can be bought multiple times and come with white and orange adornments (from Kunark Ascending). You should go ahead and grab a full set, to see which adornment is on which piece and use Adornment Reclamation to pop off the adorns in case you need it on your current gear. **''For example you want more potency adornments that come from the helmet, you can buy extra helmets to get them.'' **''Rune of Glory [V], Rune of Witness [V] and Rune of Championship [V] are on the weapons, Rune of Juxtaposition [V] is on the cloak'' Chaos Descending Armor Patterns Heroic and Raid instances drop various tiers of armor patterns. These are no longer progressive: you can get the T2 armor without having "unlocked" that slot previously with a T1 armor pattern. You can trade the patterns in with in the Myrist at along with the slot-appropriate gems, plat, and status. Ascension * Five new Ascension levels have been added, making the maximum Ascension level 20. * There is no longer a need for Guided Ascension scrolls or returning to an Ascension trainer to advance your Ascension levels. Your Ascension will automatically level as you complete certain quests and missions. ** You can get 1 ascension class from 15 to 20 by doing the signature line and the other quests Myrist, the Great Library ** Quests such as the dropped item quests in the overland zones and the various adventure missions give a good bit of Ascension XP. Travel Myrist, the Great Library is the quest hub of the expansion, it leads to the four other zones and to the instances. To travel to the Myrist, the Great Library, players can use an Ulteran Spire in another zone (e.g. Enchanted Lands) or a Small Ulteran Spire or Wizard Portal Hireling amenities in a guild hall. Myrist, the Great Library will appear at the bottom of the map just left of center. Elements of Destruction Signature Quests # Elements of Destruction: Pursuit of Justice ** # Elements of Destruction: Visitation Day # Elements of Destruction: Starpyre's Flames # Elements of Destruction: Pure Adventure # Elements of Destruction: Planes of Disorder # Elements of Destruction: Shadow Casting in the Dark #* Elements of Destruction: Waves of Order #* Elements of Destruction: Layers of Order #* Elements of Destruction: Flames of Order #* Elements of Destruction: Gusts of Order # Elements of Destruction: Face the Chaos **''Note: Maelin starpyre will not give you the first signature quest UNTIL you examine the Coin of Eternal Scales, which you get from a message in your mailbox.' Myrist, the Great Library Quests #110 Desk Job #110 Know the Codex #110 Out of the Frying Pan... -- ''leads to Doomfire, the Burning Lands #110 What Stings and Burns #110 Dark Power Desires #110 Desired Knowledge #110 Isolation Explained #110 Honoring the Lost #110 The Air Necessities -- leads to Eryslai, the Kingdom of Wind #110 Between a Flock and a Hard Place #110 All the Flight Moves Assistant Tussle #110 Paging for Help #110 A Vekerchiki's Magic Bag -- leads to Vegarlson, the Earthen Badlands #110 Mind of My Stone #110 Fight the Wood Fight #110 Judging By the Cover #110 Fun Cubed #110 Pathosis Less Traveled -- leads to Detroxxulous, the Plaguelands #110 The Filth Element #110 It's Not Easy Being Gangrene Cataloguing Quests Books in Myrist, the Great Library that offer cataloguing quests. * Cataloging in Detroxxulous, the Plaguelands ** Origins of Disease in the at ** Origins of Pestilence in the at ** All-Scar Squadron in the from the book Heroes of Detroxxulous -- available after completing the "Origins" quests * Cataloging in Doomfire, the Burning Lands ** Origins of Ash in the at ** Origins of Fire in the at ** Doomfire Patrol in the at from the book Heroes of Doomfire -- available after completing the "Origins" quests * Cataloging in Eryslai, the Kingdom of Wind ** Origins of Air in the at ** Origins of Wind in the at ** Beta Flight in the at from the book Heroes of Eryslai -- available after completing the "Origins" quests * Cataloging in Vegarlson, the Earthen Badlands ** Origins of Earth in the at ** Origins of Soil in the at ** Badlands Syndicate in the at from the book Heroes of Vegarlson -- available after completing the "Origins" quests Eryslai, the Kingdom of Wind Quests # 110 The Air Necessities # 110 Between a Flock and a Hard Place # 110 All the Flight Moves Eryslai Missions * 117 Doctor's Orders: The Kingdom of Wind * 117 Dramatis Personae: Eryslai, the Kingdom of Wind (weekly) Eryslai Dropped Quests Obtained by examining items dropped in Doomfire, the Burning Lands *110 An Air Apparent: A Cirrostratus Cloud *110 An Air Apparent: A Cirrus Cloud *110 An Air Apparent: A Cumulonimbus Cloud *110 An Air Apparent: A Cumulus Cloud *110 An Air Apparent: A Fractus Cloud *110 An Air Apparent: A Fragment of Solidified Lightning *110 An Air Apparent: A Stratus Cloud *110 An Air Apparent: An Altostratus Cloud Possible "a mysterious windy chest" locations in Eryslai: * -- * -- west side of * -- Upper Glade'' '' * -- Upper Glade * -- east side of * -- on Doomfire, the Burning Lands Quests Doomfire Missions * 117 Doctor's Orders: The Burning Lands * 117 Dramatis Personae: Doomfire, the Burning Lands (weekly) Doomfire Dropped Quests These quests come from examining items dropped in Eryslai, the Kingdom of Wind *110 Fuel to the Fire: A Chunk of Carbon *110 Fuel to the Fire: A Chunk of Thermite *110 Fuel to the Fire: A Glowing Ember *110 Fuel to the Fire: A Laminar Flame *110 Fuel to the Fire: A Turbulent Flame *110 Fuel to the Fire: An Exothermic Substance *110 Fuel to the Fire: Dark Gaseous Fuel *110 Fuel to the Fire: Gaseous Carbon Possible "a mysterious molten chest" locations in Doomfire: * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- Vegarlson, the Earthen Badlands Quests Assistant Tussle # 110 Mind of My Stone # 110 Fight the Wood Fight Vegarlson Missions * 117 Doctor's Orders: The Earthen Badlands * 117 Dramatis Personae: Vegarlson, the Earthen Badlands (weekly) Vegarlson Dropped Quests These quests come from examining items dropped in Detroxxulous, the Plaguelands * 110 The Origins of Dirt: A Living Branch * 110 The Origins of Dirt: An Earthen Worm * 110 The Origins of Dirt: Earthen Chalk * 110 The Origins of Dirt: Earthen Fungi * 110 The Origins of Dirt: Earthen Marrow * 110 The Origins of Dirt: Earthen Sinew * 110 The Origins of Dirt: Energy-Rich Lipids * 110 The Origins of Dirt: Enriched Soil Possible "a mysterious earthen chest" locations in Vegarlson: * -- * -- * -- SW edge of the * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- Outside the door on the second level of the * -- , level just below the top of the huge pyramid * -- 4th level, SE corner of * -- Top of Detroxxulous, the Plaguelands Quests # 110 The Filth Element # 110 It's Not Easy Being Gangrene Detroxxulous Missions * 117 Doctor's Orders: The Plaguelands * 117 Dramatis Personae: Detroxxulous, the Plaguelands (weekly) Detroxxulous Dropped Quests These quests come from examining items dropped in Vegarlson, the Earthen Badlands * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: A Cankerous Fungi * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: A Decaying Bone * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: A Diseased Worm * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: Digested Rotting Leaves * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: Diseased Chalky Substance * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: Diseased Lipids * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: Plagued Flesh * 110 Decay By Any Other Name: Rotting Deadwood Possible "a mysterious malady chest" locations in Detroxxulous: * -- left side from the entrance * -- top of the hill * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * - chest in the west Lore and Legends Quests The Lore and Legend Quests are started by examining the dropped Lore and Legened items from the mobs * 110 Lore and Legend: Planar Elemental * 110 Lore and Legend: Mephlin Category:Chaos Descending